


A Scaly Dilemma

by darkrestorer



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cock Worship, F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: This was a commission done for an anonymous person.Ritsuka approached Medea one day hoping to cure his sleep problem. This develops into quite a dilemma that neither one expected.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A Scaly Dilemma

Medea's workshop was always a strange sight. From what started as a small doll kingdom inside a diorama to a much smaller but more detailed apartment complete with all the tools imaginable for a mage like her. From the inside it looked like a large, spacious room surrounded by stone walls and wooden floorboards. Yet even inside this bounded field there was warm light coming from outside through the windows.

Ritsuka had visited a great number of times, asking for help when it came to dealing with greater mystics. But he found himself there in this instance for something else.

"You're saying you can't sleep?" asked the woman in her usual velvet and lilac dress. Her prominent pointed ears always caught the young man's attention along with her perfect figure hidden beneath that silk-like dress. She looked at him doubtfully as she leaned her butt against a wooden workbench.

He nodded almost immediately. "I've been experiencing insomnia these past few days, and I don't know if I can take much longer. I went to Nightingale, but she said she can't do anything about it. It'd be a big help if you could make something to help me finally get a good night's rest." He let out a yawn, feeling again an insurmountable weight hindering his body. His face must've looked dreadful to her; after all, there were large bags under his eyes, as her expression gradually turned into that of concern.

"Alright then." She sighed, most likely reluctant to expose him to any of her mysterious brews. "The problem doesn't look too difficult. I can give you a weak elixir from my medicine cabinets but only if you be careful and follow my instructions."

"I promise." He nodded immediately.

"Just sit tight there."

Ritsuka watched as the taller woman turned around towards the large shelf containing an assortment of bottles, and books. Her slender figure immediately drew his attention from the bottled ships decorating her table. Despite the amount of layers she always wore, her slim waistline accompanied by her broad hips was easy to notice. To say that he didn’t enjoy watching her work in those clothes would be a lie.

She glanced around her stock. Her body moved gracefully, but when it came to bending over or reaching for something up high, it was always too dramatic as if trying to bring attention to her rear or chest, which didn't fail to get his attention.

The sheltered Caster snatched his imagination just as she had numerous times before even in his dreams. Just being in the same room as her fuelled his desire to see just what she was hiding underneath her shroud of clothing.

The slit cutting through the side of her skirt suddenly faced his direction as she faced a different set of shelves. Gently hints of the dark stockings she wore peeked out and made him gasp. She didn't seem to notice him which only encouraged him to continue his ogling.

She looked back, wearing a delightful smile on her satisfied face which made her shine under the artificial sunlight from the window. The small vial between her fingers glimmered with a potent green liquid. “This one should do it. It is so hard to find a specific trinket here sometimes. But I am planning on doing major reorganization here. Do not worry, Master. The next time you come to visit there shall be ample space for you to stretch around.” The sweet tone in her voice was pleasant to listen to. She approached him. Her movements were at times strange, and this occasion was no different. There was a subtle slither in the way she stepped toward him in her slow, nonchalant pace, and this made Ritsuka more conscious of her.

"Here you go," she said leaning down a little. Her breath smelled like fresh berries and made Ritsuka grow restless. “Simply drink a tiny drop of this before you sleep, and you’ll fall in seconds.”

Ritsuka watched as she inserted the vial into his hands which the Caster curled with her own. The long contact seemed to leave an ambiguous message which Ritsuka believed was a sign until she stepped back and looked at him as if he were some clueless child. "Off you go, Master. I did your request and have no other business with you." Her lips curled into a playful grin.

"Wait, already?" He retorted, surprised that she was shutting him out just as she was acting so kindly. "Can't I at least hang around here for a while? I enjoy your company after all, Medea."

The woman gave a haughty laugh. "I'm terribly sorry, Master for I am quite busy. Now, off you go."

He stood up and clenched the vial in his hand. In an instant, the kind, big sister-like image he had of her shattered into a million pieces, and to think he was expecting some kind of development to happen between them.

Was she leading him on this entire time? Whichever the case, he could only leave the bounded field with a dejected look in his eyes, adding to his fatigue.

He didn't want to get angry at her. After all, he knew she was at times a tease. But he couldn't help but feel his frustration grow.

After leaving the room which contained the bounded field, he past the time around the Chaldea thinking about the witch and what to do with it until the time finally came for him to get to bed.

Opening the vial, he noticed a pleasant scent reminding him of sea salt. Medea's instructions rang in his head once more. A tiny drop was all that was needed, but he was full of doubt whether that was enough. He brought the draught to his lips and drank an ounce more than he was told to, just to be sure.

His body grew heavy once he set the vial down on his nightstand. He turned off the lights and quickly pulled the covers around himself before he could feel the impending exhaustion intensify.

A tremendous weight overtook him and his mind blacked out despite a fighting back.

* * *

The next morning, Ritsuka woke up feeling utterly refreshed and full of life.

He smiled to himself and stood up. For some odd reason, he felt that everything would go his way today. It's as if he had the world in the palm of his hand. Whatever he desired, he would surely be able to claim it. But aside from that, nothing looked out of place except for the fact that he felt a little bit taller.

With those thoughts and the successful night's rest, he decided to give another visit to his savior, Medea. Just imagining her face and her sexy body was fuelling him with anticipation and desire.

* * *

Medea swept the floors of her workshop with a broom. All her books and tools have been neatly put away to help the room look more spacious.

Her motion led her towards a shelf where she had taken the elixir that she gave to Ritsuka before. She glanced through her stock to check that nothing was out of place, until she noticed a label which had fallen off. She snatched the piece of paper and read the inscription. It was from one of the experimental draughts she produced with no clear goal in mind. As far as side effects goes, there was a high chance the subject was going to be bestowed a weak version of the wish-granting power of a grail. She hadn't tried it out herself yet though.

"Medea?" called out a voice from beyond the door. A sultry smile was strewn across her face upon hearing it. The broom she had been holding was quickly put away, so she could clean herself up. "Oh, Master, back so soon?" she asked in a teasing tone after being greeted by his appearance.

"Yeah, I wanted to thank you for that drink. It worked flawlessly," he said full of hope and optimism, which she found cute. Something about him today looked utterly irresistible.

"Well, come on in then." As she led the way, a feeling in the pit of her stomach was starting to boil. This wasn't all new, but today she was feeling especially frisky. His strong scent lingered around her as she walked in front.

When they reached the common room, Ritsuka hadn’t said anything at all, yet she could feel his intense gaze around her. She turned around and noticed him still staring at her. Something felt off. If she wasn’t feeling strangely aroused, she would have questioned his behaviour. “Why don’t you take a seat while I brew us something to drink?” She stepped in leisurely across the space.

She could not keep calm. The very presence of her Master was turning her on even more than usual for reasons she could not figure out. There was little doubt in her mind that if this kept up, she would grow wet down in her nether regions. Her knees were already feeling shaky, barely keeping her standing straight.

Her reverie was short lived. She jolted in surprise when she felt a hand caressing her rear. Her face contorted into shock when she found him stooping over her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Medea, why are you always such a tease?” Ritsuka said giving her butt a firm squeeze, which she immediately swatted away.

“I-I don’t know what you are talking about,” she said while distancing herself from him. “What has gotten into you? You are behaving strangely.”

“Am I?” He approached her with an intimidating air around him. “Maybe it’s just that I realized how unfair you are, shaking your hips like you are trying to catch a guy from a brothel but turning him down once he got too close.” He cornered her against one of the worktables. Medea leaned back as much as she possibly could, as she put her hands out front to stop him. Sweat poured down her neck, as if evacuating from the grim situation .But what was frightening was that even though she was being threatened, a mere whiff of his scent was arousing her sex. In all their time together, he had never been so intimidating, and yet so handsome and enticing. “That’s absolutely wrong! I have never been leading you on.”

Ritsuka smiled at that and dove his hand between her legs, pressing his hand against his crotch with enough force to push her against the wooden surface. “Don’t be so coy. Look how sopping wet you are, you witch whore.”

Her entire body shivered at the mention of that name. Both of her arms grew weak and fell from their station on his chest, instead clutching onto her dress. She felt his finger prodding her folds up and down without mercy. Whatever resistance she tried to summon only fled away, as her arousal grew only stronger from the combination of his stimulation and his godly smell like aphrodisiac.

“Whore. Slut. Witch.” Ritsuka said in a singsong voice. “Did Jason not give it to you back then? That must be why you are so thirsty now for your Master. Am I right?” He traced his finger up until he found her clit. The small knob was defenceless from his circling around it without making contact.

Her eyes shot wide open in a fit of anger. “I can’t believe you would say that-” She was immediately cut off by a sloppy wet tongue invading her open mouth. Her lips were pried open, leaving her no room to react. With this direct contact, something within her suddenly changed. It’s as if a switch was suddenly flipped. All emotion vanished without a trace and her entire body felt a soothing sensation as if being bathed in a warm, aromatic liquid. Muscles and bones all relaxed completely so that the only thing keeping her up was the man holding her.

She let out a moan once Ritsuka broke the kiss. “But I didn’t say that was a bad thing. There’s nothing bad with being a whore,” he said in a whisper before moving his hand away from her.

The next moment made her eyes grow wide with surprise. Something had caught her field of vision down below, something incredibly huge. It sprang up and rested against her abdomen, right above her stomach.

Medea had never seen anything like it before. Was this perhaps because of that elixir she gave him? That thought appeared in the briefest of moments before vanishing and her addressing the thing which dared to assert dominance over her. “So… so... big… That thing is bigger than an arm…” Her flabbergasted words made him grin and take the base of his shaft.

“Why are you surprised? Doesn’t the Age of Gods have cocks half as decent as mine?”

“Of course there aren’t,” said Medea, thinking out loud. “Such a thing… Only a dragon could rival it.” In fact, looking at it closely, there were tiny hints of green and salmon pink scales covering that massive manhood. But Medea’s head was not in its proper order to question where they came from at this point. There was only fascination for that hard cock left in her.

“Is that so? And guess who’s it for?” Her Master moved his hips ever so slightly. The hunk of dragon and human flesh moved upward across her stomach and reached the valley of her clothed breasts in one motion.

Medea swallowed, feeling both extreme dread and lust. “M-Me?” Her mind was swirling chaotically. It didn’t help that she could feel the extreme musk coming from his monstrous cock, sending her consciousness tumbling drunkenly. It never did even occur to her the consequences of his mast entering her, at this point, sopping wet cunt.

He licked his lips, cupping her breasts, before moving to the collar of her dress and stretching it downward to reveal her bare tits in front of him. Kneading her breasts together was sending her moaning within seconds. It did not last long, however, for it seemed he had other things in mind.

The caster was pushed down to the ground on her knees facing the threatening pole of flesh and scales.

“I think you’ve already caught on where I’m going with this. No matter how much you try to hide it, I know you only want one thing,” Ritsuka said while looking down on her sorry state. He swung his hips around and smacked her face with his erect manhood. The hit was enough to snap her from her dazed state and gaze up towards him. “Hey, witch, stop dawdling and do your job already.”

Perhaps at this moment, the lust had become far too great for her. Indeed, she admitted that she had been sexually frustrated since a long time ago. And that desire was now more than ten times stronger. She took a sniff of that monstrous cock and her entire body trembled. Her hands reached for the base and gently stroke it. Ritsuka smiled. Medea licked her lips, truly captivated by the sight and couldn’t wait for it to rock her world. “Such magnificence… I’ve been waiting for a cock like this since forever,” she drawled affectionately, as she rubbed her cheek against the muscular flesh.

“Finally you’re awake.” Ritsuka stroke her hair.

“Yes, Master. I apologize I took so long.” Medea took it upon herself to appease the perfection in front of her, gaze full of hot intensity, as if she just found her first love. She traced the length before feeling the shaft throb over her gloved hands. She grabbed onto it and could barely even able to grasp the entire girth. Licking the length, she was reminded of the sheer volume of it all, and while the scale was indeed incredible, the taste was otherworldly— heavenly even that she could not help but feel a growing need to get her mouth to swallow it.

Ritsuka looked quite entertained as the witch of Colchis went from being a deceptive woman to a total cock-loving bitch. She was so adept at using her tongue that he wagered she had sucked many cocks in her life. Even her kisses were masterful, as she planted them all around his length. It didn’t take long for both of them to feel the stuffiness of the workshop created by their body heat.

Medea stopped servicing his cock. She glanced up, giving him a lustful grin, as she started taking off her garments. Her Master didn’t stop her, perhaps opting to enjoy the small strip show she had for him. She left everything on the floor except for her stockings which she kept on.

In moments, Medea was already taking the tip inside her mouth while caressing his balls with utter care, like handling precious jewels. Her moans resonated even when her mouth was stuffed to the brim.

“You’ve got a fine mouth for sucking cock.” Ritsuka said, watching her head bob up and down, fruitlessly trying to take in as much as she could, and all the while tearing up from her effort.

It was a wonder how long she had been sucking and blowing him off, but she enjoyed too much to care. Ritsuka, however, put an end to it to her disappointment. He pulled her up with little to no care and laid her on the workbench after sweeping away all the vials occupying it. The crashes of broken glass didn’t seem to concern them at all. With her propped up on her elbows, she licked her lips, anticipating at what’s going to happen. She watched the young man spread her legs, bundling up the long silk covering her until her naked pussy was revealed. She watched as his length fell on top of her. And she watched as he pressed the tip on her entrance.

When Ritsuka finally started fucking her, the witch looked out of her wits, not like he cared though. Her eyes were rolled back and her mouth gaping wide.

“Ahhh! Ahhhhh! AHHHH!” She screamed as the massive length very nearly tore through her passage. It pumped with such vigor even though she was already at her limits. The length itself hadn’t even fully sheathed when it reached her cervix, which had been accomplished the instant Ritsuka thrusts a second time. She felt completely stuffed. A couple of minutes in and she orgasmed, clutching his back, while still being fucked like an animal by that reptilian cock.

It was all happening so fast. Though she was driven over the edge time and time again, she had already given up to the euphoria and lust.

By the time Ritsuka released his load deep inside her until she was stuffed full with his cum, Medea was a slurring mess, her spit running down her chin. He had thoroughly used her, and she loved every second of it.

* * *

To put it briefly, Medea became fully subservient after their first time. And how could she not? All her needs and desires were fulfilled. She wanted nothing more than a cock, Ritsuka’s cock, in her holes, filling her up and making her feel like a true whore.

She liked to please him, so whenever he asked if he could do her, she would reply without careful consideration. They would fuck and fuck some more in her workshop, forgetting all their work and responsibilities.

And when her Master shared with her a desire of his to fuck other women, she hadn’t thought twice when she agreed to help. She felt it was only natural that her Master was given all that he wished for.  
“Ohhhhh!”

The sounds of flesh slapping on top of flesh resounded in the small room.

Moans kept coming out of Tomoe Gozen’s mouth as her long, white pony tail flailed with each push of Ritsuka’s hips. His clutch on her shapely ass prevented her from escaping her position face down on the covers of a bed.

Accompanying her moans, were that of Saint Martha’s, who was on her knees, as naked as the warrior woman, while exchanging kisses with her Master. Her lovely breasts pressed firmly as she embraced the young man’s form, hoping he’d delight in her bountiful assets. In truth, she was not the hardest to entice. It took her no time at all to spread her legs for him compared to the shy Tomoe Gozen. When Ritsuka unveiled his cock to the saint, it was as if all rationality or belief in God left her completely before she got down on her knees to service his shaft.

Grinning, Ritsuka slapped Tomoe’s ass periodically as he exchanged saliva with the saint, and all the while still continuing to pound his dragon cock inside her tight hole.

“This…” she voiced out weakly, under the influence of the massive shaft. “This is… the best cock I’ve ever had! Not even my husband could compare to this! Ahhhh! Ahhh!” She lifted her head up while pushing herself against him, matching his rhythm.

Martha looked at her and turned back to Ritsuka. “Master… when do I get my turn again? You haven’t used my pussy for hours now,” she said while cum still dripped down her thighs from her stuffed pussy. Her hand trailed down to caress his abs as if to get his attention.

But she was ignored, as Ritsuka leaned forward, pushing his cock deeper and unloading himself in the deepest parts of Tomoe’s crevice. When he pulled up and his cock sprang out, bits of his cum bounced up and rained across the warrior woman’s back, as her elbows and collapsed from exhaustion.

When his partner left him, he immediately looked at Martha, who was grinding her pussy against his waist with a leg around him, moaning like a pervert, and Medea, who was lying on her back, breathing heavily with cum covering her breasts and pussy, just like how one chooses between two meats.

He made an arbitrary choice and pushed the self-proclaimed saint down on the bed, an excited giggle escaped her lips as she spread her legs for him. “Finally! I thought you have forgotten about me.”

“No!” cried another voice. Medea glared at them, spreading her pussy lips with her fingers. “It’s my turn this time, Master!” A steady stream of white liquid poured from slit to her asshole. “Please use me instead!”

Martha noticed he was about to raise himself from her, and so he captured him with her legs. “Master…” she whispered in a sweet voice. “I want you to pound me into submission and thoroughly use my pussy, just like how you did when you first took me inside my own room.”

To her dismay, Medea watched as her Master fucked the purple haired saint in missionary. Frustrated, she started toying with her own breasts and dipped her fingers inside her pussy, all the while watching the two fuck in front of her.

As if it wasn’t bad enough, Tomoe Gozen recovered her strength and propped herself to take her place where the saint had been beside the young man. Her tits were a welcome addition as they pressed against him. Realizing that she could do more, a hand found itself on the base of his shaft. A large portion was still uncovered by the saint’s former immaculate hole, so she began stroking that part he fucked the other woman.

Watching the three made her burn with envy, and yet even more aroused, so Medea sat up unsteadily and crawled towards her Master. The bed was creaking with a growing intensity with each second. She took his with her and he obliged. His hand found one of her lovely breasts and started fondling it and giving it a tight squeeze, amidst the moans of the other two women.

“Tomoe, climb on top of Martha,” Ritsuka ordered without looking at her, still making out with the witch.

The warrior woman took no time to obey that command, leaving her position in favour of getting on all fours in front of the saint and sticking her butt up for her Master. Her eyes met the Martha’s. In the long moment as she awaited her turn on Ritsuka’s cock, hints of hesitation showed in her face, perhaps not knowing what to do or say to the woman she seldom talked with before, until Martha herself took action and raised her face to press her lips against the Oni woman’s. No resistance came about from Tomoe, even lowering herself down and squishing their ample assets together while returning the kiss.

Meanwhile, Ritsuka and Medea were lost in their own little world as well, lashing their tongues against each other and playing with the witch’s breasts. The young man craned her neck down and began sucking on her nipple while continuing to give roughly fuck the saint, making the other two’s body tremble from the force.

They maintained their positions for over an hour until Ritsuka unlatched his mouth off her. “I’ll take care of you later, Medea,” he said, still fondling her and giving her one last passionate exchange. “As you wish, Master,” a knowing smile was strewn across her face as she obediently backed away, giving him space.

He turned his attention to the saint, who had her arms wrapped around the other woman as they immersed themselves in their now heated kissing, while a haze covered her lust-filled eyes. “Martha, you were so easily taken in by temptation. Don’t tell me that all saints are like this,” he said grabbing her waists with both hands and sliding his cock even further.

Martha freed her mouth and created one of the most lewd moans he had ever heard. Meanwhile, Tomoe moved down and took a teat into her mouth and begun sucking on it while her hand groped the saint’s other breast. “No, it’s only me, Master! I’m no match when it comes to dragon cock!” She said elatedly when Ritsuka unsheathed and pushed himself back in.

“Let me make one thing clear: only my cock you will satiate and nothing else,” he replied diving right in again and picking up the pace.

“That goes without saying. I’m your personal whore and you can do anything you wish with me!” She shouted, tongue flapping out of her mouth.

“Fine then, time to reward you for being so honest.” He started fucking her earnest this time, pulling and pushing on her waist so that he could drove his scaly cock inside her until he could see it protruding through her stomach, and all the while the two women were bouncing from his motions, their assets in perfect sync as they shook.

Meanwhile Medea watched the scene, teasing her clit and toying with a nipple. She bit her lip as she yearned to have a go at that magnificent cock.

By the time Martha lost grasps on reality, Ritsuka’s cock exploded inside her, adding more to the repository of semen he had deposited earlier. He unceremoniously took his cock out, still hardened and ready. This hadn’t gone unnoticed, as all three women stopped what they were doing and turned their lusty gaze towards it, perhaps who will have a turn next.

Their mouths dried up when they found it was Tomoe Gozen again. The woman watched in earnest as he moved his cock from the saint upwards towards welcoming slit. However, a surprise waited for her.

“Huh?!” She cried out loud, and her face dove into the soft valleys of the saint, when something did not penetrate her hungry pussy, and instead, plugged her other hole. The pain which erupted could not be described. She indeed felt that her body was going to be stretched beyond repair, all the while pained howls continued to escape her vocal chords. “Master?! Why that hole?! Ahhhhh! Ohh!”

“What’s wrong it?” He asked without worry in his tone. “It’s just a hole. What, your husband never did you back here?”

Her senses were in too much of disarray for her to give a coherent reply.

Medea observed the scene as Ritsuka grabbed on to the sides of the warrior woman’s plump ass and pulled her in, wishing it was her ass instead that sheathing his monstrous cock.

“No,” Tomoe said finally, her voice strained and hoarse. “He never did things like these.”

The young man grinned at that. “This calls for some training then. Don’t worry, I’ll get you acclimated to my cock alone until you forget all about your cold husband. Martha, help me out here will you?”

As if on cue, another pair of hands reached out and spread her cheeks wide. Looking down, she found the saint had already recovered, a perverted look painted her face. “Here you go, Master. Stuff her with your manhood. Afterwards, please use my other hole too. I’m ready and waiting for you anytime,” Martha chimed in.

“I-Is there anything I can do as well, Master?” Medea crawled towards him on the bed with a desperate tone coating her voice.

“Take care of my balls,” he ordered.

The witch followed and lowered her head beneath his shaft, which continued to pound away at the virgin asshole of the Japanese woman. Her gaze went to the pair of jewels swaying from side to side. She licked her lips and pressed an affectionate kiss onto one of them, giving it attentive care while caressing the other one gently with her hand, as if they were the most precious things in the world.

Meanwhile, Martha continued to spread and spank the white-haired woman’s ass before taking one of her bouncing tits into her mouth, sucking on it and waiting for milk to come out.

Ritsuka gritted his teeth together and dug deep into the back door of one of his women until his entire length buried inside her, earning him a long, drawn out moan from Tomoe Gozen. He immediately retracted himself until he reached the halfway point of her hole before slamming himself back in again.

An immeasurable amount of time was spent with the young man just fucking her asshole. When he finally unleashed a giant wave of orgasm inside that hole, Tomoe already had her head planted on the bed sheets, panting exhaustively. More cum poured down onto her ass when Ritsuka pulled out, grabbing the attention of the two remaining servants. In an instant, he whisked away Medea and pushed her onto the desk, facing away. The witch licked her lips as she stuck her butt out for him, while Martha took the exhausted woman and got on top of her so she could grind their pussies together and play with their tits.

Medea let out content moans of pleasure as Ritsuka fuck her pussy a second time today and filling her womb with his delicious cum. There was little doubt they would stop with just this. Ritsuka alternated between the three, using all their available holes, even when they were passed out and covered with his seed.

* * *

Scathach found herself walking around Chaldea. There was a strange atmosphere around that caught her attention. The organization had grown silent and devoid of activity these past couple of days. Fewer and fewer Servants showed up in the halls. Concerned, she headed in the direction of her Master’s room, certain that he of all people would know what was going on.

Instead, however, she was greeted by an absurd sight.

“Oh fuck, that’s it, Master. I’m almost there! Fuck, almost theeeere!” Profanities continued to be spat out accompanied by all kinds of sexual noises, as none other than Medb, the Queen of Sluts, bounced up and down the length of her Master’s manhood, which had grown to abnormal lengths.

“Oh Scathach, I’ve been meaning to look for you but the last few days have been busy,” said the young man while sitting on the edge of his bed, occasionally thrusting to meet the downward plunge of the pink-haired slut’s ass. At his back were three other women, Martha, Medea, and Tomoe, all lying next to each other, fingering the other’s cunt or kissing the adjacent woman’s lips. Each one was lost in their euphoria.

But Scathach grew furious. “What on earth is this, Master?! What have you been doing all this time?” Her concerns did not seem to reach them. It was as if they were under some strange spell.

“What has gotten you so miffed?” asked the pink-haired slut with an arrogant tone while her modest breasts jiggled amidst being ravaged by their Master’s firm grasp. Her back arched as the fury of their fucking was accompanied by the squeezing of her nipples. Yet her eyes stayed the same as they always were, innocent and cruel at the same time, as they fell on the scarlet woman’s perplexed gaze. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous that that your precious Ritsuka is having the time of his life with me on his lap?”

“Shut the hell up, you evil whore.” Scathach snarled. There was something amiss in the air surrounding the room which prickled her nose.

That was welcomed however with a playful grin from Medb. “Why, thank you. Being called that is actually flattering.” She reached back and planted a kiss on the young man’s lips.

Scathach covered her nose with her hand as she watched with a ridiculing face how Medb and Ritsuka make love. There was something mesmerizing with the way the Queen of Connacht’s body ride that inhuman appendage. There was something captivated with how her entrance stretched to its limit to accommodate his girth. She shook her head and pushed those thoughts away. But before she knew it, the pair had already stopped their act and changed places.

With this, Ritsuka’s erect cock was now in plain view, and Scathach could not help but gulp and watch the towering sight. And on her knees, Medb was directly in front of it tasting and licking it all around, moaning to the taste of his flesh. The moans coming from the three women at the back were almost drowned by the sounds of Medb’s own pleasure.

Scathach took a step forward without knowing, knees shaking.

“Why are you still ogling from a distance, Scathach?” called out the young man. “Come here and suck my cock already.”

“Ye-ye— No!” She caught herself from admitting her deepest desires. “Stop this at once! You are not being yourself!”

“How annoying,” commented Medb after a flick of her tongue on Ritsuka’s ball sack. “If you’re just gonna stand there like useless furniture, then be gone with you already, old hag. Master’s cock is my possession, and I won’t share it with someone like you.”

Before Ritsuka could even open his mouth to speak, the warrior maiden stomped her way towards them, kneeled down, and grabbed his cock away from the meddlesome pink-haired slut. Her eyes sparkled with amazement at the sight of the behemoth size cock.

“Hey! You bitch, I wasn’t even done pleasuring Master yet!” Medb fought back to grab her possession. “Give me back that cock right this instant, you useless piece of— ” She was cut off by a strong slap to the face. Dumbfounded, her gaze turned towards the source and found Ritsuka’s hand.

“Be courteous, Medb, and show respect to her,” he said solemnly. “Any woman taking their place in front of my cock is not worthless in anyway. They are to be commended and respected.”

“Yes,” replied the Celtic queen apologetically, gaze dropping to the floor.

The lancer stared in awe and bewilderment at how things changed, and nothing but respect and devotion filled her for the man who created it. She licked her lips. “Master, may I please be of service to you?”

The serious look plastered on his face meant business. “Only if you two work together.”

Both women looked at each other, clearly displeased that they had to share with the person they hated the most. There was no helping it. Medb took her place beside Scathach, and continuing licking that side of his girth. Meanwhile Scathach observed her, and with a moment’s hesitation, followed suit, mimicking the other’s movements. The instant she kissed his hard shaft, her entire world was sent spiralling, and her mind was filled with desire to taste more of the manhood.

Their tongues left not a single inch of the male’s shaft uncoated with their spit. Occasionally they would find themselves staring at each other as they licked and kissed the domain allotted for them, and occasionally their tongues with touch by accident, but neither said a word though it was obvious something deceitful was going on in the slut’s mind when she giggled. They would find themselves kissing the surface of the tip, and in an instant their lips would be less than a millimeter apart. Moans hummed from their mouths as they worshipped their Master’s cock, eager to please him. Though she hated to admit it, Medb’s technique was by far better than hers. The Queen of Connacht was peerless when it came to pleasuring men, and she hated to lose to her even in that regard. But all she could do was copy that slut’s techniques. She was even too late to notice that Medb had been caressing their Master’s balls the entire time she was busy.

“Alright, I’m about to shoot my load.” The young man grinned.

Scathach’s heart leapt in elation at the mention of that. The massive flesh throbbed against her scarlet lips. She could sense the imminent orgasm any second. But before she could bring her lips to the tip, Medb quickly snatched the spot and swallowed inches of his length into her mouth, sucking as if her life depended on it.

Ritsuka’s back arched as his cum exploded into the pink-haired woman’s mouth. Scathach was about to retort and pry the other woman away from the long awaited reward she had been expecting, but then Medb took the tip out and plunged their mouths together, sharing the load with a passionate kiss. She wasn’t expecting to be locked in a sultry kiss with the queen, but the hot and sticky interior of their exchange was shook her to the core. The thought of kissing the Queen of Connacht, with their tongue playing with sticky fluid, should have made her feel disgusted, but instead, she found it absolutely delicious. She returned the kiss without much thought, tasting together Ritsuka’s cum and exploring their caverns.

When they had swallowed every bit of it, Medb immediately turned to their Master, a satisfied look in her eyes. “How’s that for working together?” Scathach was left hanging as the queen lost interest in her. Medb grinned. “Don’t you think that deserves a reward?”

“You are right, both of you need a reward,” said Ritsuka thoughtfully. “Scathach.”

The older woman gave her attention to him. The taste of his cum was still evident in her mouth as well as Medb’s spit. Her arousal elevated, and there was no sign of her former rational thoughts. Her breasts under her dark tights heaved and felt near to bursting. “Y-Yes!”

“Stand up, put your hands on the bed and stick your butt up.” She followed that command near instantaneously. It was no riddle what was going to happen next, and her pussy was craving for it that her wetness was trickling down her battle outfit.

But her anticipation turned into despair when the following words came.

“Medb, help her get ready and do as you please with her.”

She couldn’t bear to see that queen’s face right now. Her stomach dropped once she heard that giddy voice reach her eardrums. “As you wish, Master! Leave it to me!”

Hopping up, Medb got behind the lancer and slapped her so loud that it resounded in the room. Scathach shirked forward upon the hit but couldn’t do anything about it. “Hear that, old hag? You’re my bitch now.” She lightly stepped until she was directly behind, and without warning, started dry humping the scarlet woman’s clothed ass, as if fucking her with an invisible dick. Licking her lips, she leaned forward until she was in parallel with the other woman’s body and reached for those amazing tits. “Don’t you just love this kind of feeling? I’ve always dreamed of fucking your slutty body.”

The brash motions smacking that ass made the scarlet woman’s body tremble and weak. Though her face full of loathing didn’t disappear, her body was incredibly hot and couldn’t stop thinking about having something penetrate her needy cunt. She turned to her Master and saw Tomoe Gozen licking the underside of his cock and taking the tip into her mouth to clean whatever remnants of his cum leftover.

She felt helpless as Medb false fucked her body and groped her tits, which had sprung out after Medb tore the front of her battle clothes.

“I thought I told you to get her ready,” Ritsuka told the pink-haired woman, as he pushed Tomoe down until her throat hit the tip of his dick, yet the woman gave no signs of gagging. Perhaps she was already well-practiced in the art.

“But I’m just having so much fun, Master.” Medb gave another audible slap onto the black tights.

The young man turned to Medea and ordered, “Toss her the toy you used earlier.”

The witch pulled out shiny black strap on from underneath the covers and gave to the pink-haired woman. Scathach’s eyes widened and immediately turned to despair, meanwhile Medb’s face lit up as she took the toy and put it on.

“Now we’re talking,” she said as she hit the plastic against the woman’s ass while she tore a hole where her slit was.

In the next moment, Scathach was unable to hold back her moans as Medb’s artificial cock buried inside completely. Deciding to follow suit, Ritsuka harshly pulled Tomoe onto the bed and began thrusting inside of her. She stared at that silver-haired woman’s face and found only bliss, which made her burn with envy.

However, Medb got her wish and was using it to the fullest. “Yee-haw! So this is how you ride an old hag!” She shouted, pulling Scathach’s hair such that it made the woman yelp in pain as she fucked the scarlet woman’s soaked pussy and slapped her ass, as if urging a horse to go faster. Her hips hit against that tight rear, creating slapping sounds that echoed. Scathach felt so humiliated and angry. Being treated like a horse was making her boil with pure hatred.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” said Ritsuka as he pounded non-stop on the samurai woman. Meanwhile Medea and Martha grinded their pussies together and moaned together as they watched the two pairs fuck.

“Thank you, Master. You are indeed the best!” She gave Ritsuka a chaste kiss on the lips while pounding even harder on the lancer, eventually tugging on the hair to reel her head back, with a pained expression painted on her face. And Scathach could only look on with fury.

Minutes upon minutes passed by. It was most likely more than an hour of just Medb fucking her with absolute glee like a child with a new toy. She felt disappointed in herself when she finally came, and from the toy at that. This was not missed by her partner. “Oh? Already? You’re such cock starve slut that you came from a toy? Hey, Master, the Land of Shadow’s queen came from my cock.” She turned to Ritsuka, who was fucking Tomoe face down. “I don’t think she has enough in herself for you.”

Hearing that, the lancer propped her elbows up, though shaking from her orgasm. She could no longer be silence. “Those are lies, you slut. Unhand me already or face my wrath.”

“Now, now, don’t tease her, Medb.” Ritsuka unsheathed himself from the samurai, a trail of cum connected his cock with the spread pussy. “I think it’s time Scathach gets what she wants.”

Yes. The scarlet woman celebrated in her mind. Medb pulled out obediently and licked her lips. “Then can I get your seconds?”

The young man stroke his monstrous cock. “Sure why not?”

Medb skipped away as Ritsuka stepped in to replace her. Scathach looked back and felt the burning anticipation welling up inside her once again. Her ass swayed, beckoning for her Master’s thick cock. Meanwhile Medb found the half-conscious Tomoe and positioned the strap-on at her entrance.

“Is this what you want?” asked the young man as he rested his length against the crack of her bare ass, clearly teasing her.

“Yesss….” replied the woman in a sultry voice, uncharacteristic of her. She wiggled her hips to grind against that hunk of meat. “Please, I want you to fuck me so badly, Master.”

Ritsuka placed his palm on top of her and guided his cock to her soaking wet slit. In one fell swoop, the manhood buried deep inside her and she let out one of the loudest moans she had ever made. While that was happening, the Queen of Connacht was enjoying herself fucking the Japanese woman to submission.

But Scathach could care less about that. She buried face on the covers as the thickest, greatest tool in history penetrated her defences and made her its servant. “Fuck!” She managed to voice out. But he didn’t allow her a brief respite, as he pulled himself half-way out before slamming back in and repeating the process.

“I didn’t know the powerful Scathach has such a tight hole, and you just got fucked by your own nemesis,” chided the young man which made her clench her pussy walls against his shaft.

Compared to their pace however, Medb was pistoning the used cunt of Tomoe. The samurai woman let out grunts and voices of lust as the foreign woman had her way.

Scathach was lost in her lust as she could only feel the cock stretching her tiny hole. The two women, Medea and Martha, joined them and kept Ritsuka’s mouth and hand occupied. Yet he raised his pace even more, taking her off guard. Her breasts swung back and forth rapidly, as he slammed in and out.

By the time Ritsuka’s was fucking her in earnest she couldn’t keep a straight face and was now looking much like the ideal pervert with a silly smile drawn across her lips.

A great helping of his semen filled her to the brim, yet that didn’t seem nearly enough to satisfy him. He flipped her over. Now he could see her in plain sight. Now he could see just how much of a pervert she and how much she loved his cock. Her beautiful breasts began to bounce as he started fucking her again.

“Oh fuck! Ahhhh!” Her moans came out nonstop as she gripped the sheets for support. The incredible length penetrating her was ruining her mental state, so she could only give out incoherent voices. But she enjoyed the feeling of his manhood. It was as if everything was in its right place. Even though her Master was not looking at her, too busy clashing tongues with the saint, she felt an intense wave of euphoria wash over her.

She didn’t know how long Ritsuka made use of her, but when he finally came again and stuffed her entrance to the brim with his cum, he felt herself release another orgasm. A string of cum managed to hit her cheek as cock popped out of her slit. Wordlessly, she took the liquid in her mouth, earning a cheer from the Queen of Connacht, who was making the samurai lick her fake cock, but Scathach didn’t care about that.

Now vacant, Medea and Martha instantly went on their knees and proceeded to lick the leftover seeds coating his shaft. Scathach just watched, wanting to take part but feeling exhausted. Medb came down towards her once she was done with Tomoe. A cheeky grin graced her beautiful face as she spoke. “Now that wasn’t so bad, right? Being a slut suits you.”

“Yes,” Scathach finally admitted, churning her drenched pussy which was oozing with sex. She licked her lips seductively. “Master’s cock is the best.”

“Right?” Medb agreed but then hesitated a little. “But when he’s busy, can I get dibs on you?”

With that, the scarlet woman grinned, spreading her legs and her pussy with her fingers. “By all means,” she simply replied. And that was enough for the Queen of Sluts to jump on top of her, aiming that plastic shaft towards her pussy and fucking her again. Their lips met halfway through and they begun toying with each other’s breasts.

Meanwhile, Ritsuka was having another round with Medea on top of Martha. His lust and vigor didn’t disappear.

The orgy lasted a long time, and many combinations were made. And their partners grew even more as days passed and Ritsuka summoned more servants.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to participate in the polls for the next story, please do check it out at (pa)tr(eon).com(/)Soulcage. For commissions, pleace check my bio.


End file.
